


Three Bullets

by agoodgirl



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodgirl/pseuds/agoodgirl
Summary: Beth makes it up to Rio after shooting him and more. Mostly Smut.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. First Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Girls Fanfic... Please be kind... I'm still learning how to write properly... And English is not my first language, so if the spelling or word placement is wrong... Please understand...

Set in Season 3 Episode 4 continuity of the last scene of that episode...

when Beth shows Rio how she's making the funny money...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth hands the paper to Rio...

' What do you think ?'

Rio takes a look at it. 

' I think I need you alive' and walks away.

'Wait' Beth says with her soft voice.

Rio stand there with his back at her. 

' I'm... I'm sor-' she gets cut off by Rio turning around and giving her the look of death. He starts to walk up to her setting the paper on the table. 

Now their chest are almost touching. Rio is looking down on her. His eyes were black and she missed it when he would grin at her. 

She tried again. ' Rio... I'm sorry'

He sighs. ' You don't get to be sorry, Elizabeth' spitting the words with so much anger it almost made her flinch.

'It was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen, I couldn't kill him and I especially didn't mean to shoot you, you know that'. She started to explain kepts getting closer to her. Her lower back reaches tables edge

He has her cornered. His features soften and he laughed. 

' Three bullets is not an accident, leaving me to die is also not an accident, you wanted to be King right, so you killed the King'. he said slowly

He puts both of his hands on the table almost touching her hips. Lowered his head there now at the same level. He looks at her lips. Soft and nude pink.

His hands goes to the tie of her apron on the back... He unties it and lifts it over her head throwing it on the ground.

'You can make it up to me' he says with his tongue slowly running over his lips. 

'How ?' she asked getting a bit worried. 

' Turn around' he says in a husky voice.  
So she did. 

He puts his hands on her shoulders started massage them. 'Relax'

She breathed. 

His hands started to roam her body. From her should it went to her chest. He cupped her breasts, he hands went lower and under her shirt and played with her breasts. 

' You like that, Elizabeth ?' he whispered to her ear while tweaking her nipples. 

Elizabeth shocked at his actions at the same time aroused by it as well. She missed his touch. His left hand continued to play with her tits while his right hand went down inside her panties, he started to circle her clit. She moaned and threw her head back. She looked into his eyes while he entered a finger inside her. Her breathing was getting heavier. 

'Rio..." She closed her eyes as he entered another digit.

She inhaled and breathed. 

He then let's her go. Removing both of his hands from her body. 

She was startled when he pressed his chest to her back, she was about to turn around when he grabbed her the ends of her shirt and lifted her shirt off, she was no in a peach colored bra. His hands when to unclasp her bra, removing it from her body and unbutton her pants lower it a little her peach colored panties.

She stood there half naked. His hands were no longer on her.

He started to unbuckle his belt. She felt his penis on her lower back, he was already hard He started to stroke himself.

He placed his mouth on her hair and smelled it. Lowered his mouth next to her ear. 

'Bend over' he commanded. She stood still and didn't know what to do.

Grabbed her by the hair push her down the table and pushed her panties down. 

She squirmed a little only because she was anticipating being fucked by him again.

He ran hand from her hair to her back. 

A soft 'Oh fuck' came for his mouth as he entered her. Beth closed her eyes and 

He filled her up but stayed still and withdrew himself.

He slammed into her with the so much force the table moved a few inches. He did it again and again. 

Beth was moaning so loud . She's never been fucked this hard before. He grabbed her wrists which were clutching the end of the table, he put them on her lower back. His left hand kept it right there. 

She couldn't take it anymore. He was pounding into her at an alarming rate.  
Grunting and moaning.

'Take it all in baby' he said with his devil voice

He raised his right hand into the air.  
And spanked her. 

'Oh god' squirmed a bit.

Rio tugged at her wrists. 'There is no God, just me' 

Spanked her again. She knew her bum was turning red and she liked it. She was getting wetter and wetter everytime he spanked her.

She was getting close, she started to clench. 

He felt her she was almost going to cum. 

He stopped. Lifted her by her wrists and turned her around. They were face to face now. She looked like she been fucked into oblivion and Rio knew it. She could barely stand. 

Rio let go of her wrists and pushed her down unto her knees. 

Aligned his big cock with her mouth. 

'You know you want it' grabbing her cheek. 

She looked at his dick covered in her juices. Then she looked up at him. 

She adjusted the way she was kneeling and grabbed his penis, stroked it. Before welcoming him into her mouth. She started to play with tongue. Licked the length until the tip. Doing it all over again. 

He moaned and kept watching her suck his dick. His face focused on hers. He grabbed her by the hair. And started to move his hips and until he came into her mouth. He stayed right there for a few minutes before he let her go. Then crouched down into the same level Beth was kneeling.

He put his hand on her chin. 'Swallow' 

So she did. He watched her as she gulped every ounce of him. She exhaled. 

They just looked at each other. 

His eyes landed on her mouth.

'Open your mouth' he said his hand still on her chin. He came closer to her.

Rio spits into Beth's mouth and pushed his hand up to it. 

'Good Girl' he grinned at her.

He stood up with his pants walked out of the printing room buckling his belt and the fake money she made earlier. He exited the room without even looking at her.

Elizabeth fell from her knees unto the floor. Her naked bum touching the cold ground.  
Shocked with what just happened. 

She tried to stand up. Her legs were a bit wobbly. She grabbed unto the table to help her stand up. 

She can't believe. What she just did. She got dressed. Cleaned up and went home. 

Reliving in her head what just happened between her and Rio. He's never been rough with her. No one's been. Especially not Dean's vanilla sex. 

When she was home. Everybody's was already asleep. Trying to get rid of the smell of sex and the taste of Rio in her mouth. She decided to take a shower

Naked and wet she started to go through what happened between them. He's going to keep her alive. Until when. 

Then she started to imagine the way he touched her soft at first then rougher than ever.

She didn't realize that her hands had started to massage her breasts just like the way he did earlier. Her right hand went to her clit and started circling it. She imagined it was Rio's hands touching her now. She started to finger herself. One then two fingers while circling her clit. 

'Oh god... Rio" she moaned. 

Her fingers went faster and her back had reached the bathroom wall and she slithered down into her knees.

She kept replaying it all. The way her grabbed her wrists and pinned them on her back while he fucked her relentlessly. 

If only he let her come. It would have been perfect. 

'Oh... Oh... Oh Rio...' she came so hard she squirted all over.

She sat their in her shower room floor. She can still taste his cum and spit inside her mouth. That was the first time she ever done that. She touched her chin and remembered that smile.

She got up. Finished her shower and brushed her teeth. Got dressed. When she got into her bed and checked her phone. There was a text from an unknown number. 

\- That was just for the first bullet _ R

She breathes... She wasn't finished making it up to him yet. She wondered what else could he make her do.


	2. Second Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for being so late with this chapter... I'll try to do my best with updating it... Thank you for your Kudos, feedback and comments it is greatly appreciated 😊
> 
> Set during Incentivized episode last scene.  
> I hope that I'm not he only person who googled what Incentivized means after watching that episode. Hahaha ! 🤦🏻♀️😂 Set after Lucy was killed... Oshu/Dorito is preggers... And Dean still has the hots for his boss...
> 
> I'm so excited that production is back on season 4 of good girls.

Beth sitting like boss ass bitch. Smiling at him.

Río slaps the paper envelope filled with money unto the park table. 

' How you feeling, champ ? ' he asked.

' Incentivized ' she answered.

She looked at him with a smile. Same smile that she had when he pointed a gun under her chin when she found out about the pills in the cars at the dealership.

She went back to her empty house and lied on her blow up mattress staring at the ceiling wondering if she doing the right moves to get her money back. 

Beep. She gets a text from Rio. 

\- Time for that second bullet. I'm outside be ready in 5. -

She sighs and gets up. Wonder what he might do next to her.

She looks at herself in the mirror checking out the dress she has on. Remember objective number one, gain his trust back no matter what. She opens her front door and sees him even thought it's dark.

He stand there in all black as always.  
Black sweater, jeans and Jordans, leaning on his G wagon arms crossed with a smirk on his face. 

' Elizabeth ' he says in that husky voice that makes you wanna melt. Making eye contact with her. 

She stand there her hand on the front door still and looking at him meeting his eyes. Big, brown and smile lines around the corner. You can already tell he was ready to play. 

Locked the front door and walked right up to him, trying her best to look confident in front of him.

' What's on the agenda boss ? ' giving him a tight lipped smile with her hands inside her jeans. 

He doesn't answer as always. Just gets up and gives her the look of 'you gotta chance to run now'. Beth looks at him for a few seconds and huffs 'I'm not backing down'. He opens the door for her while checking her ass out. 

They have been driving in the car for about couple minutes now, Beth is contemplating asking him where they're going cause it's not like he ever really answers her questions. 

Sitting in silence while the G wagon's engine hums after a few minutes. They pull up to this building. 

' Where are we ? ' Beth asked.

' My house ' he answered.

The building was huge when they got the entrance it had an elevator in the middle.

He pressed the button to go Up, looking at the ground while waiting for the elevator. 

She just blinked at him wondering how he much he actually has. 

Ding. The arrow facing upwards lit up.

They both climb into the elevator at the same time. 

She started to breath irregularly as the doors of the elevator closed. 

Maybe it's the confide space there in.  
He stand at her left side she faces him.  
Waiting for him.

He faces her and steps forward, her foot stutters as she walks backwards and her back hits the wall of the elevator. Their nose to nose now just like when they were in his apartment. 

It was silence again. Only inhales and exhales. 

Breathing in unison.

His eyes trail up from her body to her face. 

His tongue started to peak out of his mouth.  
Like a snake. 

And then he looks away as he pressed the top floor button. 

And went back to standing in his spot earlier, like nothing happened with that same smirk on his gorgeous face.

Beth's mouth gaped - fucking tease - she thought. 

She coughed and straightened herself out. 

Ding. As the elevator doors opened. She stepped into where Rio's lives.

It's look like everything you would imagine his place would be like. Slowly looking around. Black and white interior. Edgy furniture. With an incredible view. The place looks like Rio. 

He went to his kitchen and it look like it was something out of a magazine housewives read. With a liquor cabinet for the Gods. 

' Bourbon. Neat. as always right ' as he pulls out a bottle of it and two glasses.

She stand near his windows looking out and turn around to see him sitting in the middle of his expensive looking sofa with a glass of bourbon on one hand. 

The light coming the window partially hitting him in the face. It makes him look like an angel. 

She look at him with those big blue doe eyes and hetook a sip of his drink.

' What am I doing here Rio ? ' Beth smiled

Rio gave her a small laugh. How ironic right.

' Here drink up your gonna need it ' he said pointing to the other glass of bourbon on the table.

Beth walked towards him, sat next to home picked up the glass and took a sip. 

' Elizabeth you know that this is more than just about money now right ? ' he said while looking at contents of his drink. 

She sighs ' Yeah '  
' What do you need me to do ? '

He smirks at her ' It's not a question of what but it's if you are willing to go all the way ' 

His eyes wondering up and down her body. She can feel the pool between her legs heating up. 

' What do you think about the first bullet ? ' while biting his lip. 

She gulps. She remembers being rammed from behind, swallowing his cum while on her knees and him spitting in her mouth. 

Beth has had her share of vanilla sex with Dean and two of the times she slept with Rio. But she never been that dirty ever. Even her thoughts could not have imagine it.

' Uhm... ' she inhales ' It - '

He finishes his drink and cuts her off mid sentence. 

' Ready for the second bullet ? You got a lot of making up to do... ' he coming closer to her.

She finished the rest of her drink.  
' I'm ready Rio ' 

' Good ' he smiles. ' So again I'm asking what do you think about the first bullet ? Did you like it ? ' he asked eagerly as he licked his lips. 

She was silent. 

' Felt good didn't it but you didn't get to cum '. He hums. ' We could fix that you know ' tuts.

Beth was turning red. Her breathing was becoming more erratic. 

' But you gotta be a Good Girl Elizabeth ' his gravelly voice melting in her ears.  
' Can you be a good girl for me ? ' Rio eyes started to twinkle with excitement. 

He had that dangerous look in his eyes.  
Beth paused for a few seconds, thoughts running through her head.

' I can be a good girl especially for you Rio ' Beth says in her baby voice and she meets him in the eyes. 

Rio gives her the biggest smile ever.  
He moves towards her and their lips almost touching. ' You hesitated answering me, You need a good spanking '. He's biting his lip again. 

' A what ! - a spanking ? ' she spat.

' Yeah, to remind you to always be a good girl huh ' He adjusted the way he sat in the sofa and patted his knee.

' Remember you still got another bullet too you know or we could just stop this now and look for another for you to make it up to me.  
Your choice Elizabeth '. As he spreads his legs and runs his hands on his knee. 

She contemplating whether or not she should do this. Their not time to think it's do or die. 

It's wrong day to be wearing a dress.

She stands up and stood between his legs. Rio is watching her slowly lower herself to the over the knee position. Her stomach lay on his thigh and her upper body on the sofa.

She can't see it but she can feel Rio grinning like a fool. His hands are twitching to touch her. 

Rio began with placing his right hand in the back of her neck dragging into across her back, squeezed her butt then continued to caress it until he reaches the back of her thighs. He did the same thing again but backwards. Lifting her dress up. His hand started to trail up her inner back thigh until it reaches her panties. 

' Rio... ' Beth was about to start again. 

Smack !!! on her left butt cheek

' OH ! '. Beth yelps. 

She look back at him ' What was that for ? ' she spat. 

He raised his hand and swinged it back down again on her other butt cheek.

' OW ! ' a sharp inhale. 

He left hand gather her hair and tugged her head up. ' I thought you were a good girl. You wanna stop just say so '. 

' No keep going ' she gripped the sofa tighter.

He continued to smack her butt cheeks and rubbed them in between spankings. Pain and pleasure at the same time. 

After 10 smacks both of her butt cheeks were red. Sometime his hand would glide around the crotch of panties. 

It hurts but feels so good to be touched by him again. 

Elizabeth squirming to get up. A wet spot started to develop in her panties. 

' Why are you getting wet Elizabeth ? ' Rio's voice again dripping with honey. 

Her breathing was erratic already. His fingers tapping on her butt slowly coming closer to her pussy.  
' Uh uh oh... Oh !! ' Beth tried to push herself off the sofa. 

Smack ! 

' Behave Elizabeth ' Rio parted her legs with his right thigh and hooked his leg behind the back of her knee to spread her wider. 

He closely looks at the wet spot.  
Rio pinches it and sets her panty aside.  
She clenching already. Her pussy wet and pulsating.

' Rio... please... I can't take it anymore...' Beth breathes.

He blows on her wetness, making her shiver in response and her leg shake a bit. 

Then he just sits still, his left hand on her panties and the right on her red butt cheek massaging it. Looking at his handy work. Pride washes over him. The control he has over her. Only he can make her suffer from the pleasures he gives. 

The anticipation is killing Beth she can't take it anymore. She continues to beg. 

' Please ' she sobs. ' Just do it please ' 

' Do what Mami ? I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you. ' his eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

She can feel his eyes. 

' Please let me cum. Please... Please... ' she begs. ' I don't know how much more I can take. I'm a good girl ' 

He let's go of her leg. Lifts her upper body up to face him and pushes her shoulders down so she would kneel in front of him. 

Rio's legs are spread and Beth is kneeling right in front of him. His cock is hard as fuck and very noticeable. She with her flushed and tear stained face just looks at his crotch area. They're silent for a few seconds.

His hand settles under her chin and lifts up her face. Blue eyes meets brown. It's felt like the world stood still for a moment. Deafening silence. 

' Show me how much for a good girl you are Elizabeth and then I'll let you cum '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys English is not my first language. If there is any issues with the story. I'm always open for feedback. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone ♥️


End file.
